This invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of the Saxifragaceae family. The botanical name of the plant is Hydrangea macrophylla (Thunb.) ‘BCHY-11.028’.
The new cultivar originated as a seedling from a controlled cross between a variety known to the inventor as ‘BCHY-06.014’ (unpatented) which was the seed parent and the patented variety known as ‘BC8.3’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 25,507 which was the pollen parent. ‘BCHY-06.014’ was the subject of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/999,982 which was abandoned. ‘BCHY-06.014’ originated as a seedling from a controlled cross between the unpatented variety known as ‘LK49’ which was the seed parent and a commercial variety known as ‘Venedig’ to the inventor which may be the subject of U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,928 and registered as ‘Venice Raven’. ‘Venedig’ was the pollen parent of that cross. ‘LK49’ is relatively compact plant with wiry stems, relatively small leaves, relatively small sepalous florets, and inflorescences that are resistant to being damaged by conditions in commercial coolers. ‘BCHY-06.014’ has strong stems, attractive inflorescences, and develops very deep pigmentation when treated with aluminum at commercial levels, and even if treated with only a relatively small amount of aluminum it develops a uniform and attractive pigmentation. ‘BC8.3’ is the subject of U.S. Plant Pat. No. 25,507 that issued on May 5, 2015. ‘BC8.3’ originated as a seedling from a controlled cross between the commercial variety known as ‘Nizza’ to the inventor, and a commercial variety known as ‘Messalina’ to the inventor. The inventor is not aware if ‘Nizza’ and ‘Messalina’ are parented. ‘BC8.3’ has compact, attractive inflorescences with relatively large sepalous florets that ring and almost hide all of the non-sepalous florets in the center of the panicle, attractive sepal pigmentation, grows well under commercial conditions, and stems that branch easily and are relatively strong.
The variety ‘BCHY-11.028’ has relatively large sepalous florets, non-uniform sepal pigmentation at maturity and good commercial characteristics. ‘BCHY-11.028’ has compact, attractive inflorescences with relatively large sepalous florets that surround the non-sepalous florets in the center of the panicle. The color of the sepals changes as the plant ages. Below is a table comparing the new variety to similar varieties, including the variety ‘BCHY-11.068’ which is the subject of copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/999,149 and resulted from the same series of crosses. The new variety ‘BCHY-11.028’ differs from copending variety ‘BCHY-11.068’ in that non-sepalous florets of the inflorescence of ‘BCHY-11.068’ are hidden by the sepalous florets while the non-sepalous florets of ‘BCHY-11.028’ are ringed and not hidden by the sepalous florets, the minority of buds of ‘BCHY-11.028’ develop into sepalous florets, the inflorescence of the new variety ‘BCHY-11.028’ is flat while the inflorescence of ‘BCHY-11.068’ is globose, and the sepals and florets of ‘BCHY11.028’ are larger than those of ‘BCHY-11.068’.
TABLE 1U.S.U.S.Plant Pat. No.Plant Pat. No.New Variety23,75725,507‘BCHY-11.028’‘BC6.1’‘BC8.3’Leaf size8.5 cm wide ×12 cm wide ×10 cm × 16 cm14 cm long15 cm longPlant height14″ in 6″ pot.15″ in 6″ pot.15″ in 6″ potStemStrongStems areStems arestrengthstrong butrelatively strong.benefit frombeing stakedSepalBoth sides ofUpper side ofUpper side ofPigmentationsepals aresepals is R.H.S.sepals is R.H.S.R.H.S. 72 C (red -86 A (violet73A (red -purple group).group); Underpurple group) inside of sepals iscenter, andR.H.S. 88 Dmargins of(violet group)sepals areR.H.S. 56 A (redgroup).Sepalous75 mm70 mm50 mm to 60 mmFloret Size -DiameterU.S.Plant patentCommericalapplication variety ‘Venedig’U.S.Ser. No.which may bePlant patent(abandoned)U.S. Plant Pat.application Ser. No.13/999,982No. 10,92814/999,149‘BCHY-‘Venice Raven’‘BCHY-11.06806.014’Leaf size11 cm wide ×10.5 cm wide ×9 cm wide ×15.5 cm long -14 cm long13.5 cm longsource U.S.Plant Pat. No.10,928Plant height12″ in 6″ pot -15″ in 6″ pot.18″ in 6″ pot.observedcontrols grownalongside‘BC6.1’.StemStrong -StrongStrongstrengthobservedcontrols grownalongside‘BC6.1’.SepalUpper side ofUpper sides ofTreated WithPigmentationsepals is R.H.S.sepals are R.H.S.Aluminum -84 A (violet94 A (violet - blueMaturegroup). Undergroup). Under sidesinflorescences -side of sepals isof sepals are R.H.S.Both sides ofR.H.S. 85 A96 D (violet - bluesepals are(violet group)group).R.H.S. 95 Bobserved(violet - bluecontrols growngroup).alongside‘BC6.1’.Sepalous70 mm -55 mm60 mmFloret Size -observedDiametercontrols grownalongside‘BC6.1’.
The new cultivar ‘BCHY-11.028’ has been successfully asexually reproduced under controlled environmental conditions at a nursery in Half Moon Bay, Calif. under the direction of the inventor with its distinguishing characteristics remaining stable.
Asexual reproduction was first accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initially selected plant. Examination of asexually reproduced, successive generations grown in Half Moon Bay, Calif. show that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘BCHY-11.028’ remains firmly fixed.